<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【VD】知更鸟的恶作剧 by Bloody_neko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413674">【VD】知更鸟的恶作剧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko'>Bloody_neko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, cuntboy Dante, pussy 蛋</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,786</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29413674</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_neko/pseuds/Bloody_neko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>成熟的浆果往往甜腻又多汁，尖利的鸟喙会怎样破开柔软的果肉，从而得到其内里的雌蕊花种？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【VD】知更鸟的恶作剧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>但丁踢开被子，将腿翘到床侧哥哥的身上，舒展身体打了个哈欠。</p><p>纱帘透进的光线还泛着灰，他不该醒这么早的，今天并没有什么安排，昨晚睡前可是打算要在床上躺一天，像往常一样，毕竟和维吉尔一起躺一天也不会闲着</p><p>不过他饿了，轻微的灼烧感熏染但丁的胃，刚刚睡醒的酥麻随着懒腰一阵阵地泛过皮肤，然后聚集在和维吉尔贴近的地方</p><p>维吉尔还在睡。</p><p>这可不多见，但丁收回腿翻了个身，撑起脑袋俯视着自己熟睡的哥哥，满足地笑起来</p><p>说起来，自从回来后，他还没有观察过维吉尔睡觉的样子，他的哥哥总是入睡得比他慢，醒得比他早，所以现在这个安静地躺在床铺上呼吸的维吉尔简直就像是披萨盒里最后一块芝士香肠，冰箱里仅剩的那一杯草莓圣代，珍贵得不行</p><p>他咽了咽口水，低头细致地描绘起哥哥的模样，舒展的眉头，纤长的睫毛，维吉尔此时的眉眼看上去甚至有些温柔，挺俏的鼻梁下是那双颜色较暗的嘴唇，他伸手与双胞胎哥哥的指尖交缠在一起，指节分明的手骨凸显出凌厉的美感，浅色的指甲盖让人忍不住想含进嘴里</p><p>但丁闭上眼睛，将脸再次埋入柔软的枕头里，深吸一口气</p><p>“维吉尔？我饿了。”</p><p>没有回应，他不自觉地把腿往回缩了缩，蜷起的小腿肚带着丝丝的凉意，但丁才恍惚地想到自己多久没有这样过了</p><p>寒冷，很少会被注意到的感觉，倒不如说，他基本不会去感受这些感官的反馈</p><p>这是活着的感觉，放空思绪的半魔后知后觉地思考起来，他甚至可以感受到痛了，这可不一般，要知道，自己的疼痛雷达向来不太敏感，即便是耗尽魔力，伤痕累累的躯体朝大脑发出即将崩溃的警报，他还是会尽力享受趴下前血液沸腾的畅快，燃烧最后一点力量扑向自己的哥哥，伤痛于他而言无关紧要，就如那些廉价的酒精一般不值一提，可现在一切似乎都变得不同了，但丁偏头吹了吹哥哥的睫毛，维吉尔也会这样吗？</p><p>在察觉到自己变化的同时，他不受控制地迫切希望维吉尔也会产生同样的想法</p><p>然而维吉尔依旧在睡觉。</p><p>不得不说，这张脸确实是好看得过分了。他贴近维吉尔的脸庞，数了数左眼的睫毛，又看了看额头上几撮翘起发丝，但丁不知道自己盯了多久，直到窗台上的一只知更鸟轻鸣两声，叼走了蓝色的玫瑰花瓣，他才意识到阳光已经照亮了整个房间</p><p>每个人都有懒散的时候，看来维吉尔也不例外</p><p>但丁得一分。</p><p>他愉悦地眯起眼睛，那么现在就是真爱之吻打破魔咒的时候了。拉回比分的但利普王子撑起身，坏笑着舔舔嘴唇，撩起额边的碎发，低头在维罗拉的俊脸上亲了一口</p><p>唇瓣印上皮肤的触感非常柔软，维吉尔的脸冰凉凉的，但丁的嘴唇却开始发烫，缓慢出现的热流从胃底上涌，一路烧到心里，仿佛沸腾着冒起梦幻的泡泡，意料之外，没想到大魔王就算睡着了杀伤力也这么大，但丁的脸颊和耳尖开始发热，一定是因为维吉尔太讨厌了</p><p>然而被亲的人还在睡。</p><p>可能是因为位置不对，红透了脸的但丁伸着脖子，又啄了一下维吉尔丰满的下唇，蜻蜓点水般马上分开，可令人心跳加速的热量还是追了上来，扩散在自己湿润的唇瓣上，于是他的头顶也开始冒烟了，心率失衡，喉头涌动，被调动的兴奋顺着血液流过全身，这奇妙的感觉过于美好，像是他亲的不是维吉尔，而是，而是，而是让人眼前发晕的蚊香片！</p><p>晕乎乎的红色小飞虫晃晃脑袋，企图摆脱这烦人的荷尔蒙干扰，他提高音量作最后的尝试：</p><p> “漂亮小公主，维吉尔殿下？”</p><p>蚊香片丝毫没有被影响，他呼吸平缓，睡得超香。</p><p>不对劲。维吉尔竟然没有暴怒而起，这已经超出常识，但丁认真起来，他舔舔嘴唇，思索着盯着那刚刚亲吻过的地方，又情不自禁地将自己送了上去</p><p>这次他太用力了，唇与唇分离时发出的噗咂声大得离谱，简直把自己的渴望诉说得一干二净，那么就再得寸进尺一些吧，但丁这么想着，低头用舌头分开维吉尔干燥的双唇，舔舐那闭合的齿关，他撑住胳膊趴伏在哥哥身上，用自己丰腴的肉体贴近哥哥的腰胯</p><p>好饿</p><p>渴望被填满的半魔捂住发疼的胃，维吉尔是不是在装睡？</p><p> </p><p>唤醒一个装睡的人或许不容易，不过对于如何唤醒维吉尔的欲望，但丁可是轻车熟路</p><p>他钻进被窝向下拱去，伸手握住维吉尔那青筋虬结的庞大阴茎，轻捏两下尺寸过分的龟头，张嘴含了进去，迫不及待的唾液分泌而出，湿润感唤醒了这个大家伙，还没等但丁压下脑袋使其抵入喉咙，它就马上硬了起来，他用手撸动含不下的根部，收缩脸颊吸嘬着铃口吞咽起来</p><p>柔软的舌头划过茎身，灵巧的舌尖挑逗囊袋，情欲的热度缓慢升高，但丁彻底将遮盖两人的薄被踢下床底，直起身子分开已经被淫液沾得湿漉漉的大腿，撅起屁股跨坐在维吉尔身上</p><p>对痛苦的漠然相对增强了但丁对情欲的敏感，他扶住维吉尔蓬勃的茎身，晃着肉乎乎的屁股让自己流水的阴道口亲吻龟头，软滑且泛着肿的阴唇分开，露出艳红色的熟透甬道，娇嫩的肉蒂肿起泛着水光，他喘息着，颤巍巍地继续分开大腿往下坐，被打开的胀痛提醒他不要太过心急，可是哥哥的味道，哥哥的阴茎，全都塞满了他，但丁不自觉地夹紧的穴肉，压抑的呻吟倾泻而出，他还想听听哥哥的声音</p><p>于是急于偷吃的小恶魔咬破自己的舌尖，在哥哥的下巴上舔了一下</p><p>维吉尔睁开了眼睛</p><p>“终于醒了？我的睡美人。”</p><p>双颊绯红的但丁扬起下巴，挑衅地将手撑在维吉尔紧实的腹肌上，立起腿将屁股抬到最高，可即使这样翻出媚肉的穴口还是含着庞大前端，透明的淫液沾染得到处都是，他眯起眼睛，扭着软腰往下吞吃维吉尔灼烫坚硬的深色阴茎，还带着红肿的阴道口被硬物挤压着再次撑开，几乎连着糜软小阴唇一起被扭绞进去</p><p>“你流血了？”维吉尔缓慢地眨了下眼，他动动鼻尖，扶住但丁晃动的窄腰。</p><p>“嗯哈……”但丁吐出一截舌头，朝维吉尔眨了眨右眼，“不过已经愈合了。”</p><p>被叫醒的人发出一声意义不明的冷哼，停留在但丁腰腹的双手移至屁股，维吉尔揉捏着托起弟弟软绵的臀肉，挺动胯部操得更深，湿滑的甬道被不断操开，阴茎一直顶到了宫口，粗粝的阴毛刮擦到但丁亲敏感的阴蒂，他颤着腿呻吟起来</p><p>“维吉、维……摸摸我，抱我……”</p><p>但丁的胸口坠胀又空虚，肉穴却被阴茎喂得满胀又舒服，他的奶肉在一上一下的颠簸中晃动着，殷红泛水的乳头不甘寂寞地往维吉尔脸上送，可他还没把乳肉送到维吉尔嘴里，就被掐住了肋骨，维吉尔直起身搂住在湿冷的空气中发烫的弟弟，把他压在身下的床铺中</p><p>但丁喘息着发出细小的哼咛声，哥哥的啃咬从脖颈蔓延到锁骨，他低头亲了维吉尔的耳尖，浅浅地笑起来</p><p>“起床气？”</p><p>“没有。”维吉尔捏住但丁柔软的奶肉，故意不去碰他充血颤栗的乳头，脂白色的皮肤上还留着些许乌青的瘀痕，不过现在那只手却没有用太大力气，催情的目的远大于施虐，他勾了勾唇亲吻但丁，“我做了个梦，关于你的。”</p><p>这下轮到但丁搞不清状况了，难道今天是什么特别的日子？以至于维吉尔表现出这特别的……浪漫，还是说是自己太过于迟钝，如今才发现哥哥这又一个可爱迷人到不行的地方</p><p>“梦到我什么？”他忍不住好奇</p><p>年长者却闭上眼睛含住那颗被冷落已久的乳头，舌头与尖牙交错着划过但丁敏感的乳粒，好嘛，但丁磨咯齿根，这个坏心眼根本没打算分享梦境内容，他环腿勾住哥哥的腰，甚至用脚后跟蹭了蹭维吉尔的腰窝，放肆地淫叫起来，沙哑的呻吟断断续续，狭窄的阴肉紧绞着吸嘬反复顶撞宫口的龟头，维吉尔挺身想要操得更深，却被但丁向下伸的手按住小腹，但丁坏笑着看着他，在哥哥反应过来前就搂住对方的肩膀，他咬住维吉尔的耳垂，熟悉地挑逗起他的敏感点，然后迎接精液射进深处</p><p>“嗯哈……现在是我领先两分哦。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>不听话的猫咪皱起鼻子，嘶嘶哈气，回过头便想咬住维吉尔的脖子，却被哥哥一把按住后颈压进柔软的床铺，他挣扎着扭动腰胯，结果是将屁股翘得更高，那艳红色的肛口吞吐着快速进出的阴茎，大量的淫液从穴内挤出顺着臀缝沾染四周，但丁每被顶撞一下就颤巍巍地缩起两瓣丰腴的臀肉，像一只欠操的小母狗一样软塌下盈白的腰，精液混合着淫水顺着臀缝积在腰窝，再沿着但丁脊线的弧度划过整个腰背</p><p>“不操你就忍耐不住吗，”维吉尔掐着但丁后颈的手更用力了，他按压下那力不从心的反抗，出言讥讽，“你简直就像是一只笨蛋淫魔，弟弟。”</p><p>但丁侧着头，半张脸被压进枕头里，威胁着呲开嘴角露出尖利的虎牙，他的头顶一闪一闪地飘散着红色的火星，那对扭转的长角即将显现出来，像是感受到了力量的聚集，红色的半魔得意伸仰脖颈，喉结颤动，愉悦而又高亢的嘶吼还没成型，又被维吉尔尽数撞碎了</p><p>“啊……哈，输赢还不、一定……”他晃着腰，像是为了证明自己还有余韵一般夹紧穴道使维吉尔发出呻吟，那妖艳的竖型瞳孔紧紧地锁定着暂时压着自己的哥哥，低沉的轰鸣声在他的胸腔内震动，像是响尾蛇发出即将攻击的警告</p><p>床头墙壁上的裂口边缘冒出焦褐味，花瓶的碎片散落一地，还算完好的双人床在他们身下发出吱哑的声响，没了纱帘的遮挡，不带温度的阳光刚好照印在但丁附着了一层薄汗的背部，维吉尔为这流畅肌肉线条下蕴含的力量着了迷，还没等他伏身啃咬留下新的伤痕，这具被他掌控着操干的躯体就变得更加火热，但丁挣脱了压制自己的手掌，扭过身来抓住哥哥的肩膀，尖利的魔爪刺入皮肤，哈哈，红色的恶魔发出狂妄的笑声，那双和山羊角一般的长角显现出来，但丁的脸上浮出些许细小的鳞甲，他成功介于半魔化之间，像个真正的淫魔一样扭动劲瘦的腰胯将维吉尔掀翻在另一侧，却因为没有掌握好力度和他一起翻滚到了床下，他们又双双落入绒被，木质的地板发出沉重的吱哑声，但丁愉悦地压住维吉尔的肩膀，一下又一下抬起屁股吞吃埋入后穴的粗壮阴茎</p><p>“维吉尔、啊……维吉、哥哥……”</p><p>维吉尔拧起眉毛，他弟弟红透了的脸露出痴迷的憨态，卷起舌头勾回嘴角溢出的延液便张嘴朝他扑来，维吉尔掐住弟弟的腰，他的脸被但丁的牙齿划破了，颧骨上细长的红痕殷殷地透着血珠，而这个始作俑者现在还扑在他身上舔吻吸吮起来</p><p> </p><p>维吉尔还记得小时候但丁就对流血的他表现出特殊的痴迷，他总会想方设法地刺激维吉尔与自己打架，然后兴奋地用拳头和指甲在对方的皮肤上留下伤痕，眼睛发光地试图骑在哥哥身上咬住他的喉咙</p><p>维吉尔当然毫无保留地反击回去，他同样会在弟弟软白的肚子和小腿上留下大片瘀伤，卯足了劲地按住那双不安分的大腿，卸下但丁所有的反抗试图折断他的骨头</p><p>他们往往互不相让，不将对方彻底制服就绝不善罢甘休，直到一个晚上，但丁像往常一样用拙劣的借口钻进他的被窝，却一直扭动着不睡觉，最后维吉尔实在不耐烦地踩着但丁柔软的屁股将他踢下床，他的弟弟扒在床边，终于忍不住地低声恳求道</p><p>-帮帮我维吉尔，只有你能帮我了</p><p>但丁抓了抓自己被汗水浸透了发梢，在只剩月光的房间里一点点抬起头，用闪着光的水蓝色的眼睛对维吉尔说</p><p>-我好饿，我想要……</p><p> </p><p>记忆里的弟弟过于可爱，而此刻骑坐在自己身上的但丁则过于诱人，维吉尔同样魔化的爪子划入他的胸腹，利甲刺穿皮脂，被割开的伤口瞬间殷出鲜血，猩红的液体顺着但丁饱满的腹肌蔓延而下至两人的交合处，精液、爱液、血液、他们乱七八糟的体液一起弄脏了湿漉漉的阴户</p><p>但丁暗叫不妙，这下就有些难以收场了，事实证明小时候哥哥拒绝和他打架，并不是真的因为嫌他太过烦人，而是维吉尔有着同样的烦恼：流血的但丁带给他最讨厌的感觉——失控</p><p>他会无法自拔，不可控制地沉浸在和弟弟的斗争中，仿佛其余的一切都没有了意义，但丁的血的味道，他的肉的触感，以及那腿骨，肋骨，甚至是颈骨断裂时，维吉尔心中快速升腾的，暴虐的满足感。</p><p>隐晦的，难以启齿的燥热和情欲随着年龄的增长不断加深，以至于到了高傲的斯巴达之子都无法控制的地步，维吉尔想要彻底占有但丁的欲望不断加深，他的弟弟甜美的过分，浅尝辄止的亲吻，做爱根本不够，刺穿他，压制他，撕碎他，或许只有彻底将兄弟的血肉嚼烂吞食，这宛如诅咒迷惑着他的吸引才会彻底平息</p><p> </p><p>“要去了，又要……哥哥、维吉……” 但丁扭着软白的腰，双眼迷离，忘情地哀叫着，那溃不成军的泣音透过维吉尔不知何时彻底爆发的魔障传来，维吉尔这才缓过神来，他的弟弟彻底被打开在他身下，不紧紧是那被魔化的阴茎顶开的宫颈，但丁被剖开的腹腔也同样一览无余地呈现在他的面前</p><p>“别……维吉，呜啊……不要，” 他哭得可怜，努力抓住了维吉尔想要将伤口继续向上切开的手，即将高潮的心脏疯狂跳动着，仿佛负荷不了这不断失血的躯体，“我受不了的，啊……不行……”</p><p>维吉尔不得不伏下身亲吻这个正迷迷糊糊流眼泪的弟弟，但丁的手被紧攥着的魔人手掌割得满是伤痕，泪水模糊了视线，他的哥哥缓缓地收回了魔力，伸手摸向那裂于胸腹的肉口</p><p>湿热的血肉立刻包裹住他的指腹，细腻的皮肤下是薄软的脂质，肌肉的断层微小地跳动着，但丁那鲜活的生命力正不断生长，试图愈合，可维吉尔怎么会让它如愿，冷酷的君主残忍地捅开了弟弟的一切，碾压着不断深入，绚丽的亮红色魔昀包裹着同源的暗蓝色晖刃，亦如那柔软狭窄的宫腔顺从地含住操进来的魔人阴茎，像坏掉一样不断流水，但丁晶蓝色的眸底涣散开来，连呜呜的吟叫声都变得若有若无，他愣愣地注视着维吉尔，看着他的哥哥低下头，唇齿，面庞，脖颈都逐渐沾染上了自己的颜色，然后维吉尔撩起散乱的头发，用血液做黏着剂将其梳好向后亲吻上来</p><p>爱人甜蜜的滋味混合着血液，但丁依旧盯着哥哥贴近的脸，超负荷的心脏鼓动着，满溢而出的情绪被喧嚣着攀高的快感碰撞出玻璃瓶外，他伸开酸软的胳膊搂住维吉尔宽阔肩膀，咬住兄长的舌尖，痉挛着含糊地诉说出自己无尽的爱意</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>